Talk:Clare
About Clare's fate/status: Can't we just leave it as it is? Unkown. In my opinion, spekulations like "possibly deceased" don't belong on the page. Possibly dead, possibly alive? Duh, I'm possibly dead (but most likely not). Those don't give any information to the reader. And btw, since she is the main character, the chances of her dying areclose to 0. : And yet, Claymore is officially over and Clare remains "trapped" in that damn cacoon. Anyone know why they decided to drop the story so abruptly? Lack of interest/money or what? 22:11, May 14, 2012 (UTC)jxfaith My understanding of Clare's personality: Human: A normal yoma ate Clare's brother and took on his appearance as it then ate her parents. Little Clare just stood there and cried. The normal yoma then pounced on her, and Clare cried, ~"Nee-san, why?". Then an unknown Claymore showed up and sliced off the normal yoma's head as it was on top of little Clare. We don't know if this normal yoma was going to eat-kill Clare, or not. It might even wanted to rape Clare, or not. Also, if it did want to rape Clare, we don't know if it had already done so or was just about to when the unknown Claymore arrived and sliced off its head. Clare never displayed any fear through this whole tragic/nightmarish experience. She merely cried and then asked "her brother" (the normal yoma in his appearance), ~"Nee-san, why?". Orphaned little Clare is strangely/unusually actually not "adopted" by the Organization and made into a Claymore. Just like with Raki, Clare was banished/exiled from her home town, as they were afraid that she'd become a normal yoma. Somehow, amazingly, orphaned little human Clare survived for an unknown amount of time, until... At some point another normal yoma "finds" orphaned little Clare, and makes her its "toy", at least dragging her from town to town and physically abusing her. This is strange because usually normal yomas eat humans. Possibly, the normal yoma could have had a sexual interest in Clare. We can't rule this out. Also, what other reasons is there for a normal yoma to not eat a human? Not many that I can think of. The only other reason that I can think of is to make them non-suspicious, as what normal yoma would "have" a human child with it, and not eating it. This causes me to go back to Clare's first normal yoma encounter, whom had eaten-killed her brother and parents. It makes me suspicious of it pouncing on Clare. Was it merely going to eat-kill her? Or, was it not going to eat-kill her, and instead rape her, and keep her as its sexual "toy", like possibly this second normal yoma might be doing. Also, it makes me wonder if there might be something special about Clare. Two normal yomas have "gone after" her. At least the second one, had no interest in merely eating her, as it didn't do so. Instead, it kept her as its "toy". Also, with the first normal yoma, we don't know if it was going to eat her or not as well. It might also had kept her alive like the second normal yoma had, as its "toy". We also have Raki too whom is unusually craved by yomas as being "delicious" smelling (though Priscilla never eats him, diespite her glutonous appetite for humans, but there was a reason why she didn't. She wanted to regain her memories, especially of Teresa, and Raki could/would hopefully lead her to "Teresa", aka Clare). Also, little human child Clare was able to sense Awakened Priscilla's yoki and even remember it's "signiture/thumb print" for ~100 chapters of manga. Not many humans are capable of sensing yoki, though they do exist, like with little human child Clare. Anyways, little human Clare is quite enduring. Being dragged around from town to town by the normal yoma and at least physically beaten. Clare was "one tough cookie". However, Clare was "dead". Her family was eaten, the Organization didn't want her, humans rejected her out of fear, she was another normal yoma's "toy", and she had nothing and no one left to live for or to look forward too. This probably contributed to Clare surviving and enduring being the second yoma's "toy". Then, Clare was saved from this second normal yoma by another Claymore. A Claymore whom Clare instantly recognized as having the same despair and lifelessness/deadness in her as Clare had in herself. Clare saw right through Teresa's deception of arrogance, ego, snobbishness, "high and mighty", elitism, and etc to hide her deep despair/misery, and lifelessness/deadness. "Misery loves company", I guess. Well, Clare's life returned to her, and Clare was determined not to "lose" this Claymore, as she was the only one capable of possibly understanding Clare and taking an interest in her. This Claymore was obviously Teresa of the Faint Smile, the most powerful being of all time on the island. This is the one of only 3 things that Teresa failed at. Clare instantly recognized Teresa as being the same emotionally/mentally as herself (despair and lifelessness/deadness), and was trying to comfort, support, and help Teresa. But, it took Teresa a long time to realize this herself. Teresa, FAIL #1, lol. Well, as we know, Clare and Teresa became very close to each other. Clare's determination/stubbornness to "stick" with Teresa, caused both of them to regain "life". They were both in deep despair, lifelessness/deadness, and "suicidal" (as in they didn't care if they were killed). Clare gave Teresa what Teresa wanted most of all, a sense of her returned humanity. Teresa hated becoming a Claymore. Teresa missed her beautiful black hair and eyes as a human. Well, Clare gave Teresa a sense of humanity (as well as I already mentioned, "life") back to her. Teresa found herself becoming as a "human foster mother", and for the first time, someone had seen/treated Teresa as Teresa. Teresa hated how everyone saw/treated her as Teresa of the Faint Smile. Teresa hated the hatred, envy, jealousy, fear, awe/admiration, and etc that everyone had for her. Teresa wanted someone to see/treat her as herself, as Teresa, the "person". Clare did this. Clare saw and treated Teresa as Teresa. Clare didn't see "Teresa of the Faint Smile", "Teresa the Monster", "Teresa the Beautiful and Powerful Goddess", and etc. Clare saw Teresa as "Teresa the Person". Clare gave Teresa an experience of happiness and humanity that Teresa would have never had known otherwise. Clare granted Teresa's wish. Unfortunately, this "dream come true" for both of them, was ultimately ended by Priscilla. This is why I and so many people hate Priscilla and can never forgive her. Well, the same thing was happening to Clare as well. Clare's interaction and relationship with Teresa, brought her "life" back as well. Clare was happy and her happiness was simply being with Teresa herself. This was Teresa's FAIL #2, lol. Teresa never actually understood Clare, where Clare instantly understood Teresa and gave Teresa what she wanted most, her happiness of humanity. Teresa wrongly thought that Clare's happiness was a return to humanity as well. However, Teresa was very wrong. Clare knew humanity, and it was awful for Clare. Her family was eaten, the Organization didn't want her, humans rejected her out of fear, she was another normal yoma's "toy", and she had nothing and no one left to live for or to look forward too. Clare did not yearn to return to humanity like Teresa did. Clare's happiness was simply in being with Teresa herself. As Clare had tried to make clear to Teresa, as she stripped naked in front of the townsfolk of Rokut town saying this to Teresa: ~"I don't want nice clothes, I don't want nice shoes, I don't want to live as a human, I don't want to live with humans, I don't want to die as a human, I just want to be with Teresa forever!", but Teresa still didn't understand, and left, abandoning Clare to ~"live as a human, live with humans, and die as a human. That must be the greatest happiness in life. I wish I could know it too, but I can't, I'm Teresa of the Faint Smile". Human -> Claymore: Well, the death of Teresa, was the 2nd "death" of poor Clare. This impacted Clare too much to ever ultimately overcome again. Clare picked up Teresa's head, unable to separate from Teresa, and searched like a ghost, from town to town for a Black Coat. Clare wanted to become a Claymore with Teresa's flesh (so she could never be separated from Teresa), and to get revenge on Priscilla, for taking her beloved Teresa away from her, taking Clare's happiness and life away from her. Clare only lived on for killing Priscilla. Clare closed up her warm, kind, and soft heart. Steeling herself up to become a DARK AVENGING (not angel, but a scorpion..) DEMON. Much like Rafaela had done when she had lost her beloved older sister Luciela to Awakening. Steeling and closing herself up so much, that she cared not about being blackmailed by Rubel or the Organization into assassinating her own fellow Claymores, whom the Organization or Rubel deemed "troublesome", because she cared only about her beloved Luciela. The blackmail concerned her not. Rafaela would "sell her soul to the devil" if it meant a chance of redemption with her failure to save Luciela or maybe just to be with Luciela again too. Well, in fact she did just that, "selling her soul to the devil", I mean to Rubel cough cough, or the Organization, lol. Clare was the ~"first and only human to ever come knocking on the Organization's door". (It's a good thing that Clare "found" Rubel or rather that Rubel "found" Clare, because had Clare encountered any other Black Coat, especially Orsay, Clare would have gotten a knife through her heart killing her, and Teresa's head would have been smashed into pieces. The Organization just sacrificed/lost their ranks 1-4, rank 1 Priscilla, rank 2 Irene, rank 3 Sophia, and rank 4 Noel, to kill Teresa. They aren't about to "restore" Teresa back into another human, turning that human into a Claymore with Teresa's flesh inside of them) Clare's emotions went even deeper though. Clare could not hate and feel rage towards Priscilla even as she watched Teresa's head fall to the ground and Priscilla walking by her. This softness and kindness of Clare's heart, is what Clare couldn't forgive the most about herself. This traumatized Clare even more then her guilt of ultimately causing Teresa's death. Clare could never forgive herself for not having negative thoughts towards Priscilla as she watched Priscilla take the most precious "thing" from Clare, her beloved Teresa, her happiness and life in the form of simply being with Teresa. Claymore (and then HA): Clare had steeled, hardened, and colded herself up quite well.... until she met Raki. All that work and effort went to waste. Her soft and kind heart returned much to Clare's chagrin. Clare began caring about Raki, then about humans, and other Claymores. (Though, Ophelia had helped Clare back to revenge by placing the burden of getting revenge on Priscilla for Ohelia and her dead-eaten brother, since Ophelia knew she was too weak to actually kill Priscilla and she had already lost by becoming an Awakened, so it was up to Clare to carry on Ophelia's revenge against Priscilla, as well as Clare's own revenge agaist Priscilla) However, Clare was still becoming soft (caring too much about others), just like Teresa had with her.... Clare could never defeat Priscilla with this softness.. and would probably die exactly like Teresa had, deja vu. Well, that is exactly what had happened (excluding her death thus far). Clare had become too soft, too caring about Raki, humans, and other Claymores. When Clare finally met Priscilla, she tried to steel herself, to kill Priscilla, but unfortunately, Clare was still thinking/caring about Raki and the other Claymores (Deneve and Helen). So, Clare only partially Awakened herself, instead of just going all out and fully Awakening to extract her revenge. This allowed for the still not definately understood wedge/block/limiter thingy which prevented Clare from trying to kill Priscilla, and then prevented Clare from even being able to partially Awaken. Now Clare finds herself a helpless "rag doll" being carried by Helen as they (Deneve, Helen, and Clare) try to survive Priscilla by racing towards the Destroyer, their best chance of coming out alive of this dire situation. Poor Clare must be in complete turmoil. She failed to get her desparate desire revenge on Priscilla and is now completely helpless. Clare really (explative 'ed) up, and now Deneve and Helen are in fatal danger as well. Clare's personality in a "nutshell": Clare is very emotional, however she rarely shows it outwardly (much like many guys, lol). However, her actions do.... To describe Clare in a single word: IMPULSIVE Clare is impulsive. Clare acts on her emotions. Rigardo fatally wounds Jean, so how does Clare respond? CHARGE! Riful mentions about Priscilla, so how does Clare respond? With serious hard-bottom attitude, ~"TELL ME THE NAME OF THE MAN IN THE NORTH, I'M GOING TO KILL HIS WOMAN!", RAWR!, lol. Riful then responds and Clare cuts her off, the Abyssal One Riful herself, ~"SHUT UP, JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS, SO I CAN KILL PRISCILLA!", RAWR!, lol. Riful tells Clare that if Clare can hit her, she'll tell, so how does Clare respond? CHARGE! And many more examples of Clare's IMPULSIVENESS! Clare's personality: Revengeful, impulsive, (inwardly) emotional, caring/kindnes/softness, guilt of ultimately causing Teresa's death, hatred/unforgiveness of self, stubborn/determined, disobedient/non-mindful, and etc PurishiraClaymore 16:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC)PurishiraClaymore HegemonKhan 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Is Claire coming back Okay so i am wondering when clare will come back i mean she was my favorite charecter and i really dont have an intrest in claymore without her. Is she llike permanetly done or what? 15:06, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Alexandra Well, since the ghosts and Raki are heading to Rabona, I assume we will see Clare soon again! We just need to be more patient. MrsWalker 20:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC)MrsWalker Speculation/Massive spoiler She possibly somehow syncronyzed herself with Raki during the awakening scene in Rabona. This could explain why Raki has a faint smell on him and his unnatrual abilities. Clare's post timeskip stats: I've seen images of these stats floating around the internet but haven't found any raw japanese versions or even chinese translations. I suspect they are fan made by english speaking fans. I've also downloaded the Claymore Databook 3 Raw and did not find post time skip stats for clare in it. Unless anyone else has the raws that prove the post timeskip stats are real, they should be deleted. 01:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC)tiramisulover